Navidad en Inazuma
by LPgaboLP
Summary: Los chicos celebran la Navidad! Pero como siempre hay inconvenientes... Mi primer fic Navideño *.* xD DEJEN REVIEWS! XD
1. El viaje en la nieve

Capitulo 1: El viaje en la nieve  
Era un día nevado en Inazuma y a los chicos no se les ocurrió otra cosa que ir a entrenar...  
Goenji: te-tengo f-friooo- dijo muriendo de frío  
Kido: d-de qui-qui-quien fue la i-idea de venir a en-entrenar hoy?- dijo congelandose también  
Endo: o-oye, debemos e-e-estar en forma, lle-llevamos 1 se-semana sin en-entrenar- dijo el castaño sufriendo casi de hipotermia  
Fubuki: de que se quejan? Si no hay tanto frío?  
Hiroto: e-es porq-que tu e-estas acostumbrado  
Fubuki: aqui no hace tanto frío como en Hokkaido... Es mas pudiera estar en ropa interior aquí... Puedo?  
Todos: N-NOO!  
Kabeyama: n-no me s-siento b-bien... Achuuu!- dijo estornudando  
Haruna: ch-chicos... Que tal si de-dejamos de en-entrenar por un ra-rato?  
De repente aparece la caravana Inazuma, de ella se baja Natsumi  
Natsumi: oigan! Dejen de congelarse ahí y suban!  
Todos los miembros subieron, menos Fubuki, que se quedo jugando en la nieve  
Endo: Fubuki no vienes?  
Fubuki: no, me quedare disfrutando del clima un poco mas... Al rato los alcanzo- dijo tirado en el piso, haciendo un angel de nieve  
Endo: como quieras...- dijo cerrando la puerta del autobús  
El autobús se puso en marcha...  
Endo: hacia donde vamos Natsumi?- le dijo a la pelirroja que estaba parada a su lado  
Natsumi: iremos a mi casa... Pero no a la que tu conoces... Sino a una fuera de la ciudad...- dijo sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa  
Endo: y... Que haremos allí?  
Natsumi: sabes que día es hoy?  
Endo: ehm... Lunes!  
Natsumi: hablaba de fechas genio...  
Endo: 23 de Diciembre? Que hay de especial en esta fecha?  
Natsumi: hablo de mañana...  
Endo: (mañana eh? Ah! Ya se!) es tu cumpleaños no? Feliz cumpleaños Natsumi! Te daré el mejor regalo que podrías imaginar!  
Natsumi: Endo... (Espera... Si le hago creer que es mi cumpleaños me regalara algo a mi... Bingo!)  
Endo: dime Natsumi...  
Natsumi: ehm... Gracias! Pero deberías felicitarme mañana no?  
Endo: seguro! Y seré el primero en hacerlo!  
Natsumi: (Endo es el mejor chico que he conocido... Pero parece retrasado...)  
Mientras tanto...  
Tsunami: hey, sabias que ayer monte una ola increíble?  
Kido: tsunami, eso no te lo cree ni toramaru... En primera estamos en invierno!  
Fudou: y en segunda llevas 15 minutos diciendo lo mismo... Eso y también que puedes leerle la mente a las olas...  
Tsunami: pero es cierto!  
Kido: el único que puede leer mentes es Kazemaru...  
Kazemaru: yo no saber quien ser Kazemaru, mi ser Yodamaru*...- aparecia Kazemaru jorobado y con un disfraz de gremblin barato  
Kido: mas bien pareces una versión enana y mas fea del horco de Mordor...  
Yodamaru: si con los lentes de mosca en el culo acabar no quieres, insultar a Yodamaru no debes...  
Kido: (mejor no me meto con ese loco...)- pensó retirandose un poco  
Mientras tanto...  
Tachimukai: que haces megane?  
Megane: estoy jugando...  
Tachimukai: obvio... Pero que juegas?  
Megane: JTO, San Ramera*...  
Tachimukai: en que consiste ese juego?  
Megane: es la época de los 90's, eres un negro del ghetto, Llamado Carol Onsson, cuyo objetivo es convertirse en el mayor gangster de la ciudad a base de alcohol, drogas, robos de autos, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas... Muchas mujerzuelas...  
Tachimukai: pero que diablos? Y eso es legal?  
Megane: claro! Es el juego mas jugado por los niños de 8 años con síndrome de down y homosexualidad crónica :D  
Tachimukai: eso es... Genial! Déjame jugar!- dijo intentandole quitar el PC Vista*  
Megane: esta bien, ya lo termine... Comienza una nueva partida y juega...- dijo dandole el PC Vista  
Tachimukai: veamos... Iniciar partida nueva...  
Dentro del juego...  
El protagonista del juego estaba caminando por las calles... Y de repente ve a una abuelita en frente de su casa...  
Tachimukai: hablare con esa viejita, seguro tiene información sobre esta misión...  
Abuelita: joven... Quiere entrar a mi casa para tomar una taza de cafe?- dijo con cara de pervertida  
Tachimukai: seguro necesito llevarle al jefe de la mafia el cafe! Si! Soy todo un pro! Le diré que si...  
El protagonista acepta, el y la viejita van a dentro de la casa, pero para sorpresa del ingenuo Tachimukai... Estos no fueron a la cocina para buscar el cafe... Estos fueron a la cama...  
Tachimukai: oigan esperen! Que hacen! La cocina es del otro lado! Que es eso?! Agggghhhhh! Mis ojos!  
De repente Haruna aparece a su lado  
Haruna: que haces tachi- es interrumpida por la escena que esta presenciando- ehm... Yo, no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de cosas... Ehm yo mejor me voy...- dijo mientras retrocedía poco a poco  
Tachimukai: Haruna! Espera! No es lo que crees! Estúpido negro!  
Fudou: cual? El tuyo?  
Tachimukai: ja, muy gracioso- dijo obviamente con sarcasmo y con no tan buen humor  
Fudou: huy, que sensible... Y dime, que paso con el negro?  
Tachimukai: no pasa nada con el negro! Es solo... Estaba jugando un juego y por accidente me metí en una escena indebida y... Lo vio Haruna y se asusto  
Fudou: así que te gusta la hermana de lentes de mosca?!  
Tachimukai: baja la voz! Podría oírte!  
Fudou: entonces si te gusta no?  
Tachimukai: eh?! Demonios... Pero no se lo digas a nadie... Y menos a ella o a Kido... Sobretodo a Kido!  
Fudou: tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo... Pero todo tiene su precio... Ese es que yo te daré información de Haruna si...- esto ultimo lo dijo con un leve sonrojo  
Tachimukai: (Fudou sonrojado? Que querrá?) si que?- dijo extrañado  
Fudou: si, tu... Y yo pues... Espiar... Informacion... Besos... Amor- balbuceaba el del moicano  
Tachimukai: que quieres que tu y yo nos demos besos y me declares tu amor mientras espiamos información sobre Haruna? O.o lo siento Fudou pero no voy a ese bando...  
Fudou: NO! Eso no idiota! Quiero que consigas información de... Fu... Fu... Fu...- no podía terminar la frase  
Tachimukai: Fu? Quien es fu?  
Sakuma: hay Tachimukai, no se te quita lo pendejo... El quiere que le recolectes información de su novia imaginara, Fuyuka Kudou- dijo el de pelo blanco saltando a escena  
Fudou: Sakuma! Primero quien te invito? Y segundo de donde mierda apareciste?- dijo furioso  
Sakuma: no querías decir su nombre así que te ayude ^_^, ademas soy cupido, uniré a ustedes con sus amadas... Ah y cupido esta en todas partes ^_^ ahora cupido se va a joder a Kido ^.^- acto seguido se va  
Fudou: ok... Trato?  
Tachimukai: trato!- dijo estrechándole la mano a Fudou  
Fudou: ah! Por cierto... Aparte del trato... Tienes el secreto de que no se lo diga a nadie... Que me darás a cambio?- dijo con una mirada picara  
Tachimukai: eres un pesado... Que mas quieres de mi?  
Fudou: quiero que... Me enseñes esa escena del juego ese...  
Tachimukai: aquí tienes... Pervertido- dijo dandole su PC vista  
Fudou: si! Porno!- le hecha un vistazo a la escena- que? Pero que mierda? Tachimukai! Eres un puto fetichista!  
Toramaru: que es un puto fetichista?  
Fudou: es cuando... A una persona le gustan mucho los videojuegos...  
Toramaru: Megane! Eres un puto fetichista!  
Fuyuka: Toramaru? Quien te enseño esa palabra?  
Toramaru: fue Fudou!  
Fudou: (maldigo a Tachimukai y a sus descendientes...) e-espera Fuyuka n-no es lo que parece- dijo apenado y sonrojado  
Mientras en otra parte  
Fubuki estaba vagando en el frío, buscando el autobús...  
Fubuki: diablos, debí haberme ido con ellos... A-ahora s-s-si tengo frío  
De repente un sonido lo alerta  
Fubuki: que demonios es ese sonido?- dijo perturbado por ese sonido  
De vuelta en la caravana Inazuma  
Hiroto estaba escribiendo una carta  
Midorikawa: que haces Pánfilo*?  
Hiroto: en primera deja de llamarme así... En segunda es una carta...  
Midorikawa: ok, como quieras... Pero... Para quien es la carta?  
Hiroto: no es de tu incumbencia...  
Midorikawa: ay no mames Pánfilo, antes eras chevere... Es para Ulvida cierto?  
Hiroto: que no me llamo Pán...! Hay olvídalo... Ademas, no es de tu incumbencia que sea para quien sea...  
Midorikawa: ah! Cierto! Olvide que eras gay... Es para Gazel no?  
Hiroto: QUE?! NO!  
Midorikawa: entonces es para Suzuno no?  
Hiroto: NO! Y no soy gay!  
Midorikawa: por lo menos puedo leerla?  
Hiroto: NO! Ten este helado y déjame en paz!- dijo dandole un pote de helado  
Midorikawa: (hacer enojar a Hiroto tiene sus beneficios ^.^)- agarro el helado y se fue a comérselo  
Mientras tanto en otra parte del bus...  
Natsumi: señor Furukabu, cuanto falta para llegar?  
Furukabu: mas o menos 2 horas señorita Natsumi... Hay mucha nieve en el camino, lo que me dificulta para pasar...  
Natsumi: aun queda mucho camino, estoy agotada- dijo arrecostandose en su puesto  
Endo: cuantas horas llevamos de viaje ya? 3?  
Natsumi: de hecho, solo han pasado 45 minutos...  
Endo: entonces mi reloj esta averiado- dijo mirando un reloj dibujado en su muñeca  
Natsumi: pues deberías ajustarlo- dijo conteniendo las carcajadas- y dime, de donde lo sacaste?  
Endo: se lo robe a un niño  
Natsumi: ehm... Ok... Y que me piensas regalar por navi- dijo mi cumpleaños?  
Endo: ehm... (Debe ser algo realmente costoso y grande para complacerla)... Es secreto...  
Natsumi: ok, si aun no lo tienes, cuando lleguemos al rededor de mi casa hay un pueblo con varios centros comerciales...  
Endo: ehm... No! De hecho ya lo tengo! (En que me estoy metiendo?)  
Natsumi: oh, grandioso! Esperare ese regalo con ansias...- dijo con una gran sonrisa  
Endo: (esa sonrisa perfecta, necesita un regalo perfecto... Espera por que digo esto? Que es esta sensación?)  
De repente unos ruidos se oyen desde afuera del autobús...  
Furukabu: pero que demo...?!- dijo al ver que la nieve había atascado al autobús- Nos quedamos atrapados!  
Todos: QUE?!

* * *

LOL hasta aquí el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de Navidad! *.* LOL si lo se, aun el primero no esta terminado, pero apenas tengo tiempo que escribir... La escuela me chupa la sangre! XD pronto estará... Pero será para año nuevo xD ademasquería hacer este fic navideño... Aunque fue un poco corto el prologo, lo demas sera mas o menos como lo son mis fics siempre xD

*1: Yodamaru es uno de los infinitos disfraces de Kazemaru... Cualquier parecido con Yoda de la legendaria saga de Star Wars es pura coincidencia xD

*2: JTO San Ramera es el juego favorito de Megane, en el fic se describe asi que no hay caso con hacerlo de nuevo, cualquier parecido al juego de rockstar, GTA San Andreas es pura coincidencia xD

*3: el PC Vista es una versión portátil del Polystation, consola de la marca Sonix, cualquier parecido con el PS Vita de Sony, es una coincidencia y una conspiración xD

LOL bueno... Ahora unas preguntas:

1- Los chicos lograran desatascar el autobús?

2- Endo encontrara un regalo perfecto para Natsumi?

3- Fudou y Tachimukai cumplirán su trato?

4- Hiroto lograra terminar su carta en paz?

5- aun mas importante! Midorikawa lograra comerse todo el pote de Helado? XD

6- Que será ese ruido que oyó Fubuki?

7- Reviews? XD


	2. La cena antes de Navidad

Ehm... Hola! Aquí la segunda parte de este Fic navideño, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que lo leyeron y una mención especial a las que me dejaron reviews... (Solo fueron 2 TT_TT pero para eso hago este segundo capitulo XD) así que sin mas preámbulos... Al fic!

* * *

Todos estaban asustados, algunos enojados, otros estaban en posición fetal, otros estaban leyendo mentes... Pero había algo común en todos... La preocupación de que algo malo les pudiera pasar  
Natsumi: ahora que haremos señor Furukabu?  
Furukabu: necesitamos quitar la nieve que esta en frente de nosotros, pero como?  
Natsumi: ya se! Hay algunas palas en la parte trasera del autobús!  
Fudou: ehm... Si claro...- dijo algo preocupado  
Natsumi: que pasa Fudou?  
Yodamaru: cambio las palas por hierba...  
Fudou: que?! Como lo supiste?!  
Yodamaru: leo mentes...  
Natsumi: estupendo, nos quedaremos aquí y moriremos...  
Goenji: gracias Fudou...  
Fudou: no me jodas con eso Goenji, que tu te fumaste medio kilo...  
Endo: ya dejen de pelear y pensemos como salir de esta!- dijo algo molesto  
Fudou: no me grites!  
Kido: tu tampoco grites!  
Goenji: callate mosca con complejo de Bob Marley!  
Someoka: callate tu! Vegeta mal plagiado!  
Kogure: callate tu! Horco de Mordor con pelo de princeso!  
Natsumi: se callan TODOS!- dijo interrumpiendo la pelea  
Todos: esta bien...- dijeron todos con miedo  
Toramaru: NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS!  
Todos: QUE?!  
Toramaru: nah, solo quería asustarlos- dijo con una sonrisa  
Fudou: ven para acá niñito, te daré dulces...- dijo con un aura maligna a su alrededor  
Yodamaru: si con los dulces en el culo no querer acabar... Caso a Fudou no debes hacer  
Endo: tengo una idea!  
Natsumi: cual?- dijo extrañada  
Endo: que tal si usamos el gel acido de Goenji para derretir la nieve!  
Goenji: mi gel no es acido!  
Endo: eso lo dije para saber si usabas gel, caíste en mi trampa  
Goenji: (Goenji... No lo mates... Contente... Por favor no lo mates...)- se notaba su cara de asesino  
Aki: por favor chicos... Dejen de pelear y ayuden!- dijo casi suplicando  
En ese momento todos se pusieron a pensar en una solución  
Tachimukai: creo que tengo una!  
Mientras tanto con Fubuki  
Fubuki: que rayos es eso?- dijo oyendose ruidos a su alrededor  
De repente una manada de lobos hambrientos aparecen a su alrededor  
Fubuki: bien, estoy muerto...- dijo aterrorizado por su inevitable muerte  
Cuando finalizo su oración el de pelo blanco, los lobos saltaron hacia el  
Fubuki: AGGGHHHHH!- grito cerrando los ojos para recibir cualquier impacto  
Mientras tanto en la Caravana Inazuma...  
Tachimukai: que tal si usamos sal para derretir la nieve?  
Todos: sal?- dijeron extrañados  
Tachimukai: claro los componentes de la sal son suficientes para derretir los componentes de la nieve- dijo señalando una pizarra imaginaria  
Goenji: y como sabes eso?- dijo sorprendido por la lógica de Tachimukai  
Tachimukai: lo vi en Los Sampsons*  
Kido: seguro que funcionara?  
Tachimukai: no, pero intentemoslo...  
Todos sacaron un frasco de sal, abrieron la puerta del autobús y se pusieron a esparcir la sal por todo el alrededor, pero no daba resultado  
Tachimukai: no entiendo que pasa... Los Sampsons nunca mienten...- dijo confundido el castaño  
Tsunami: y cuando te dijeron como ligar con chicas?  
Flashback  
Tachimukai estaba vestido elegantemente y estaba caminando hacia unas chicas  
Tachimukai: eh, chicas!- dijo llamando su atención  
Chica1: quien es ese chico?- dijo susurrando  
Chica2: no lo se, pero parece una ardilla raquítica con retraso...- dijo también susurrando  
Chica1: solo saluda y después lo mandamos a la mierda- dijo susurrando de nuevo  
Chica2: hola!- dijo saludándolo  
Tachimukai: eh, saben quien soy?  
Chicas: quien?- dijeron al unísono  
Tachimukai: soy Pedro Picapiedra y quiero entrar en su cueva!  
Chicas: PERVERTIDO!- dijeron pegándole un doble combo de cachetadas en la cara  
Fin de Flashback  
Tachimukai: tenias que recordarlo Tsunami?- dijo molesto  
Tsunami: claro, ademas aun lo tengo en video!  
Tachimukai: eh?!  
Todos: después lo enseñas!  
Tachimukai: demonios!  
Endo: o-oigan c-chicos m-me estoy congelando, e-entremos al autobús- dijo el capitán muriendose del frío  
Todos entraron al autobús...  
Tachimukai: por que no habrá funcionado?- dijo sentado y deprimido  
Haruna: Tachi-kun, no te pongas triste, tu por lo menos propusiste algo...- dijo sentándose a su lado  
Tachimukai: gracias por el apoyo Haruna...- dijo regalándole una sonrisa  
Haruna: déjame probar esa sal...- dijo tomando un poco- ehm... Tachi-kun...  
Tachimukai: si?  
Haruna: esto es azúcar...  
Todos: QUE?!  
Fudou: por que mierda no nos dimos cuenta antes?  
Endo: por que somos especiales...  
Tachimukai: ahora traigan la verdadera sal...  
Yodamaru: no hay...  
Tachimukai: como sabes eso?  
Yodamaru: ya lo dije, leo mentes...  
Tachimukai: pero por que no hay sal?  
Yodamaru: Kabeyama se la comió con el cereal...  
Kido: que idiota le echa sal al cereal?  
Kabeyama: es que estoy a dieta- dijo algo apenado  
Fudou: bueno, ya sabemos a quien comeremos primero...  
Kabeyama: pero por que?- dijo asustado  
Fudou: por que eres el mas gordo y por que eres el causante de esto...  
Kabeyama: pero por que comerme?!  
Fudou: por que no hay comida...  
Gabo-Sama: pero esto ya parece Venezuela! No hay azúcar, no hay sal, ni comida ni nada!  
Kido: quien eres tu?  
Gabo-sama: el dios del nuevo mundo...  
Endo: entonces usa tus poderes de dios y salvanos!  
Gabo-Sama: nah, así se le quita emoción... Esperen al Yeti, se los follara a todos...- dijo desapareciendo en una luz blanca  
Goenji: Y-YETI?!  
Endo: bueno amigos... Antes que venga el yeti y nos mate a todos... Quiero agradecerles por...- fue interrumpido por un ruido a fuera del autobús  
Goenji: muy tarde, adiós mundo cruel...  
De repente se habré la puerta del autobús  
Todos: AHHHHHH!  
Fubuki: por que gritan todos?  
Todos: F-Fubuki?  
Fubuki: hola! Vine a llevarlos a la casa  
Endo: pero como?!  
Fubuki: con mi amigo, Don Barredora!  
Goenji: Don Barredora?  
Fubuki: verán...  
Flashback  
Los lobos saltaron hacia Fubuki, pero estos no lo masacraron... Sino que lo lamieron...  
Fubuki: que demonios paso?  
?: esos son mis lobos... Estas perdido?  
Fubuki: si, necesito encontrar a unos amigos...  
?: bien te llevare, por cierto cual es tu nombre?  
Fubuki: Shirou Fubuki y usted?  
Don Barredora: me conocen como Don Barredora...  
Fin del Flashback  
Fubuki: y así llegue aquí  
Endo: parece que no moriremos a manos del Yeti...  
Don Barredora limpio el camino para que la Caravana Inazuma llegara a la casa de Natsumi, cuando llegaron, algunas personas los estaban esperando...  
Los chicos se bajaron, y fueron recibidos por los entrenadores Hibiki y Kudou, Soichiro Raimon, Batora y Handa?!  
Endo: Handa?! Que haces aquí?  
Handa: vengo a pasar la navidad con ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa  
Natsumi: Padre, perdón por llegar tarde... Tuvimos un problema y...- dijo algo apenada con su padre  
Soichiro: no te preocupes Natsumi, lo importante es que están a salvo... Ahora... Endo! Cuanto tiempo!- dijo saludando a su futuro yerno  
Endo: hola papa de Natsu... Perdón Sr. Presidente Raimon  
Soichiro: Solo llámame Soichiro, o suegro...  
Natsumi y Endo: QUE?! SUEGRO?!- dijeron súper sonrojados los dos  
Soichiro: solo bromeaba, jajaja- dijo riéndose  
Endo estaba rojo de la vergüenza y Natsumi casi de desmayaba de la misma  
Soichiro: me recuerdan a la madre de Natsumi y a mi cuando éramos jóvenes... Solo teníamos ojitos el uno para el otro- dijo molestando de nuevo  
Natsumi: PAPA BASTA!- grito tan fuerte que se escucho en Estados Unidos  
En Estados Unidos...  
Ichinose, Domon, Mark y Dylan estaban en un aeropuerto...  
Ichinose: creo que oí gritar a alguien...  
Domon: tan nervioso estas con el viaje que ya te volviste esquizofrénico?  
Mark: deberías tomarte algo para el estrés  
Dylan: tomate estas pastillas...- dijo dandole un frasco de pastillas  
Ichinose: aquí dice: v-ia-gra... Viagra? Que es esto?- dijo confundido  
Dylan: ehm... Previene las alucinaciones...- dijo obviamente mintiendo  
Ichinose: entonces funcionara- dijo bebiendose las pastillas  
Domon: creo que tenemos que abordar ya...  
Los cuatro abordaron... Ya en el avión  
Dylan: Japón ahí te vamos!  
Mark: Callate! que tuviste que sobornar al guardia para pasar...  
Flashback  
Guardia: usted tiene 5 kilos de marihuana y 3 de coca en su haber, Señor Keith...  
Dylan: callese y 2 kilos serán suyos...- dijo ofreciéndole un sobre lleno de Droga  
Fin de Flashback  
Dylan: ese guardia era todo un loquillo- dijo entre risas  
Domon: listo para ver a los demás de nuevo, Kazuya?- dijo entusiasmado  
Ichinose: eh? Claro! (Y a ella también...)  
De vuelta en Inazuma  
Batora: dejen sus pertenencias en las habitaciones y vengan a disfrutar de la cena...  
Natsumi: gracias Batora...- dijo subiendo con las chicas hacia su dormitorio  
Batora: de nada señorita Raimon...  
Mientras tanto los chicos quedaron estáticos por algunos segundos, casi embelesados, pero por que? Eso mismo se preguntaba el mayordomo de la familia Raimon...  
Batora: que están esperando? La foto?- dijo en tono de broma  
Fudou: no solo que desde aquí hay buena vista...- dijo mirando hacia arriba casi sacando baba  
Batora no comprendía, así que giro su mirada hacia donde los demás veían... Y se topo con que las chicas, cuando subían las escaleras, se les notaba toda su ropa intima  
Batora: cuerda de pervertidos... Suban de una vez...- dijo molesto e indignado  
Los chicos subieron (no sin antes echar un ultimo mirón) y se instalaron en su habitación, se cambiaron para ponerse una ropa elegante que estaba ahí, se pusieron perfumes y se peinaron (sobre todo Goenji, que se paso fijando su peinado de super saiyan y Kabeyama, que se paso media hora tratando de sacar el peine de su afro) aunque al final salieron... Pero para sorpresa (de que hablo? Esto es clásico) las chicas aun se estaban arreglando...  
Handa: ok... Le sacamos el peine del cabello a Kabeyama y ellas siguen arreglandose?  
Goenji: chicas...- dijo suspirando  
Fudou: callate, que tu estuviste como 30 minutos peinando tu pelo de mal cosplay de Vegeta...- dijo burlándose del rubio  
Goenji: solo me envidias por que no tienes ni pelo, ademas fueron 15 no 30...  
Fudou: cofcofMARICAcofcof...- dijo "tosiendo"  
Midorikawa: oye Panfilo, terminaste tu carta?- le pregunto a su amigo pelirrojo  
Hiroto: QUE NO ME LLAMO PAN...! Ok, si la termine- dijo calmando su enojo con el peliverde  
Midorikawa: (tengo que saber que dice ahí... Lo veré durante la cena...)  
Fubuki: al fin se fue Yodamaru!- dijo viendo a Kazemaru normal  
Kazemaru al oír esto saca unos lentes de sol y se los pone  
Kazemaru: quien es ese Yodamaru del que tanto hablan? Yo soy maru... Kazemaru...- dijo al mas puro estilo de James Bond  
Kido: oye Fudou- dijo susurrandole al del mohicano  
Fudou: ah? Que quieres?- dijo también susurrando  
Kido: drogas suspendidas para Kazemaru...  
Fudou: si! Mas para mi!  
De repente alguien aparece, eran las chicas... Que venían vestidas con vestidos elegantes... Natsumi iba con uno rojo, Aki con uno verde, Fuyuka con uno Purpura y Haruna con uno azul...  
Endo: Wow... Se ven hermosas...- dijo sorprendido por como estaban sus amigas  
Natsumi: gracias Endo-kun, ahora vayamos a comer- dijo con un leve sonrojo pero con una gran sonrisa en su boca  
Todos se fueron a comer, se sentaron en la mesa a esperar al anfitrión, el señor Soichiro Raimon...  
Fudou: rayos, se ha tardado mucho no crees, Kido?- dijo preguntándole al de rastas que estaba a su lado  
Haruna: mi hermano fue al baño... Y es verdad se ha tardado mucho...- dijo entrando en escena la peliazul  
Fudou: ya veo, y... Dime Haruna, que clase de chico te gusta?  
Haruna: ehm?! Por que preguntas eso?!- dijo algo sonrojada  
Fudou: ya que nunca tendras un novio, gracias al chico mosca... Me entra la duda de que chicos te gustan...  
Haruna: bueno... Supongo que me gustan los chicos divertidos, geniales, atentos y románticos... Algo así...  
Fudou: interesante...  
Kido: de que hablan?  
Fudou: de que tengo hambre y te ves delicioso...  
Kido: ah tienes hambre? Pues... Comeme la banana!- dijo sacando una banana de su pantalón  
Haruna: hermano no te vayas a ofender... Pero tus chistes son pésimos...  
Kido: lo se...- dijo sentándose a comer su banana, triste  
Fudou: esto va directo al instogrom*- dijo sacandole una foto con su celular- ahora... #uhmm #sabroso #comiendo #bananas #soplapollas #restriegatelopapito y... Publicar  
Kido: mi vida se fue a la mierda en un click...  
Mientras tanto con Tachimukai  
Tachimukai: wow, se ha tardado no Fuyuka?  
Fuyuka: si, estoy hambrienta...  
Tachimukai: y dime Fuyuka... Que tipo de chicos te gustan?  
Fuyuka: eh?! P-por que lo preguntas?- dijo apenada y sonrojada  
Tachimukai: ehm... Es para saber, ya que... Estoy recolectando información de todos!- dijo obviamente mintiendo  
Fuyuka: ehm... Bueno supongo que me gustan que sean buenos, respetuosos, amables y tiernos...  
Tachimukai: ok, Gracias por la información! (Fudou... Valiste verga...)  
Mientras con Endo y Natsumi  
Endo: tengo hambre...- dijo muriendo de la misma  
Natsumi: espera un poco... Seguro que tiene un gran anuncio que hacer- dijo concentrando en el castaño ya que a ella le parecía tierno como estaba sentando  
De repente el Anfitrión apareció, el señor Soichiro Raimon entro en escena...  
Soichiro: Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada!  
Todos lo miraron como diciendole: si, sobre todo humilde...  
Soichiro: mañana es un día muy especial, es noche buena... Así que han venido a pasar todos una navidad como equipo, como familia... Así que esta cena es la previa de noche buena... Por lo tanto no hay ponche ni jamon navideño...  
Kabeyama: NOOOOO! Que clase de cena es esta?  
Handa: una sin jamon ni ponche...  
Kabeyama: adiós mundo cruel!- dijo agarrando un cuchillo y clavándoselo en el abdomen, pero la grasa amortiguo el filo- soy tan gordo que ni puedo suicidarme...- dijo rompiendo en llanto  
Soichiro: ehm... Antes de que alguien mas se intente suicidar... Hay tocino!  
Todos: SI!  
Soichiro: bueno, pero ese no es el anuncio mas importante... Sino que acaba de llegar una persona de Inglaterra que nos acompañara...  
Natsumi: vino el tio Henry?  
Soichiro: si, pero no solo...  
Naysumi: oh no, no me digas que vino...!- dijo interrumpida por que la puerta que estaba detrás de su padre se abrió  
?: cuanto tiempo Natsumi...- dijo una chica de su misma edad, con el pelo marrón pero mas claro, con un vestido blanco y un moño rosa, era blanca y sus ojos azules  
Natsumi: Alice!  
Todos: Alice?!- dijeron sorprendidos  
Alice: mucho gusto, soy la prima de Natsumi, Alice Woodgate, y vengo a pasar Navidad con ustedes...

* * *

XD ok, hasta aquí el segundo capitulo xD ok, algunos me han sugerido que cambie mi formato de escribir... Lo haré pero en el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic xD asi que este fic será escrito en Script

ahora... Preguntaaaas Randooooom:

- Midorikawa lograra saber que dice la carta de Pánfilo? Digo Hiroto xD

- por que Natsumi no quiere que su prima este presente para navidad? xD

- que tramara Alice?

- habrá ponche y jamón en la cena de navidad?

- Kabeyama se suicidara?

- la cena comenzara algún día?

- habrá locuras en esta?

- Fudou y Tachimukai se dirán lo que saben?

- reviews? XD si no hay reviews, un horco de Mordor ira a su casa y quemara cauchos O.o xD


	3. Alice Woodgate

Capitulo 3: Alice Woodgate

* * *

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la entrada de aquella chica al comedor...  
Soichiro: toma asiento Alice...  
Alice: de acuerdo tio Soichiro...- dijo sentándose al lado de su tio, y de Endo  
Alice: y tu nombre es...?- dijo refiriéndose a Endo  
Endo: yo? Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru, capitán del Raimon e Inazuma Japan, compañero de clase y equipo de Natsumi  
Alice: oh! Edgar me ha contado de ti...- dijo mirándolo tiernamente  
Endo: conoces a Edgar?- dijo sorprendido  
Alice: claro! Estudie junto a el en la secundaria! Cuando volvió del FFI me contó sobre ti... Me dijo que eras el mejor portero que había conocido y que eras un gran capitán...  
Endo: WOW! Ehm... Creo que Edgar exagero un poco...- dijo rascandose la nuca por pena  
Alice: al contrario, omitió que eres lindo...  
Endo: Ehm... Gracias- dijo algo sonrojado  
Natsumi: Padre puedes excusarme un momento?- dijo algo enojada  
Soichiro: adelante hija...  
Natsumi se para de su asiento y jala de una oreja a Endo hasta llegar a otra habitación  
Endo: Natsumi! Que te pasa?- dijo algo dolorido de su oído  
Nastumi: Endo-kun... Esa arpía no es lo que aparenta...  
Endo: que quieres decir?  
Natsumi: solo quiere utilizarte...  
Endo: pero si es tan amable! No creo que una amiga de Edgar sea así...  
Natsumi: ella no es lo que parece! Ella solo te usara para hacerme daño!  
Endo: no estarás celosa?- dijo en tono de broma  
Natsumi: eh? Yo celosa? De que? Solo me preocupo por que soy tu amiga- dijo mirando para otro lado intentando disimular su sonrojo  
Endo: como se que no me mientes? Me dijiste que mañana era tu cumpleaños y no lo era...- dijo refutandole a la castaña  
Natsumi: olvida lo del cumpleaños! Solo hazme caso y alejate de ella!- dijo suplicandole  
Endo: esta bien... Pero por que tanto rencor entre ustedes si son primas?- dijo confundido el de la banda amarilla  
Natsumi: es algo complicado... Por ahora solo hay que pasar el día de mañana y el 25 por la mañana se ira de regreso a Londres... Después te explico todo...  
Endo: esta bien... (Supongo que buscar el regalo para Natsumi me alejara de ella un rato no?)  
Cuando dejaron de hablar volvieron al comedor, pero esta vez (por orden de Natsumi) cambiaron de puesto por lo que Natsumi ahora estaba al lado de su "queridísima" prima  
Alice: hacia donde fueron?- dijo algo curiosa de la situación  
Natsumi: eh? Fuimos a ver algo del equipo... necesitamos nuevos conos de entrenamiento... Si eso es- dijo un poco titubeante  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión... Un fugado Midorikawa buscaba la carta de su amigo Pánfilo... Digo Giro Topo, Digo... Hiroto! Si el pelirrojo que cuando crece se vuelve Hipster y se compra unos lentes mas grandes que su cara...  
Midorikawa: nadie me sigue así que es un plan perfecto...- dijo escabullendose hacia la habitación de los chicos para buscar la carta  
Kazemaru: (eso crees tu...)- estaba siguiendole la pisada para descubrir su "plan malvado"  
Midorikawa llega a la habitación, entra y llega hasta la carta...  
Midorikawa: de: Hiroto para:...- antes de leer el destinatario de la carta, Kazemaru entro a la habitación  
Kazemaru: que haces midorikawa-kun?- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa  
Midorikawa: y-yo? Nada!- dijo dejando caer la carta que había escondido detrás de el  
Kazemaru: wow, comes como un rayo no? Terminaste antes que incluso Kabeyama...- dijo haciéndose el sorprendido  
Midorikawa: si... Quizá tenia mucha hambre no?- dijo algo preocupado  
Kazemaru: oh! Ahí viene Hiroto... Hola Hiroto!- dijo saludando al pelirrojo  
Hiroto: oh! Parece que terminaron rápido igual que yo, no?  
Midorikawa: eh? Si... Si me disculpan creo que iré al baño (estúpido y sensual Kazemaru...)- dijo retirandose del lugar  
Hiroto: aquí tienes tu dinero... Gracias Kazemaru- dijo pasándole una paca de dinero  
Kazemaru: no soy solo Kazemaru... Soy Maru... Kaze-maru...- dijo sacando unos lentes de sol  
Hiroto: y los lentes de sol como para que?  
Kazemaru: por que así me veo genial...  
Hiroto: y homosexual también- dijo entre risas  
Kazemaru: dijiste algo?- dijo sacando una ametralladora de... Pregúntenselo a el  
Hiroto: ok, volvamos al comedor... Kaze-Maru  
Los dos chicos volvieron al comedor... Aunque ya había terminado la cena e igual se tuvieron que devolver a sus habitaciones...  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos...  
Goenji: estoy lleno...  
Fudou: a quien le importa?  
Kido: por lo visto a ti...  
Tachimukai: oye megane... Que te pasa?- dijo viendo a su amigo tirado en la cama  
Megane: probé algo que se llama poncho o algo así...- dijo como si estuviera borracho  
Tobitaka: ponche? Ponche navideño?!  
Megane: si eso... Ahora me duele la cabeza, veo borroso y creo que vomitare...  
Toramaru: (ponche eh? De seguro sabrá bien... Tendré que probarlo)  
Hijikata: bien, y como les fue hoy?  
Fubuki: bueno, aparte de que casi me comen unos lobos... Todo bien...  
Tachimukai: Endo-san, que te pasa?- dijo viendo a su capitán deprimido  
Endo: estoy bien...- dijo aun deprimido y obviamente mintiendo  
Fudou: tengo anti-depresivos para ti...  
Endo: eso es pura hierba!  
Fudou: si pero, te pone feliz y reloco, que mas puedes pedir?  
Goenji: ya Endo, cuéntanos que paso...  
Endo: esta bien...- dijo resignado a contarles a todos lo ocurrido hoy  
Los chicos se pusieron en un circulo a escuchar a su capitán... Pero mientras el hablaba, había algo mas interesante en el dormitorio de las chicas...  
Aki: Alice, cuéntanos algo de ti, supongo que queremos conocerte mejor...  
Alice: ehm... A mi también me gusta el fútbol, de hecho soy la manager de los Knights of Queen, pero no pude ir al FFI por que estaba estudiando en Alemania  
Haruna: maravilloso! Y como es la vida allá en Inglaterra?  
Alice: es muy aburrida, solo el fútbol es divertido... Conocerlas es un placer...  
Aki: bueno... Nuestros nombres son Aki Kino, Haruna Otonashi y Fuyuka Kudou... Y juntas somos...!  
Alice: el equipo rocket?  
Aki: en realidad solo somos las managers de Inazuma Japan y el Raimon...  
Alice: por cierto... Natsumi, tus amigos me cayeron bien, y ese tal Enzo es muy lindo...- dijo algo sonrojada  
Natsumi: en primera es Endo, en segunda me dijo que le caídas fatal, y en tercera iré al balcón a tomar aire fresco...- dijo saliendo al balcón  
Alice: aun sigue molesta por eso...-dijo triste  
Aki: de que hablas?- dijo intrigada  
Alice: les contare por que Natsumi me odia tanto...  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos...  
Endo: y eso es lo que pasa...  
Goenji: y por que le haces caso a esa creída de Natsumi?  
Endo: en primera no es una creída, en segunda creo que lo hace por mi bien... O algo así...  
Tobitaka: cofcofAMORcofcof- dijo "tosiendo"  
Endo: que?! No estoy enamorado de Natsumi!  
Kido: entonces lo estas de Alice!  
Endo: pero si apenas la voy conociendo!  
Fudou: y por que la vayas conociendo significa que no puedes echar un polvo?  
Toramaru: por que le echaría polvo a Alice-san?!  
Fudou: ehm... Por que así tendrían una cita?- dijo buscando respuestas en su mente  
Toramaru: interesante...  
Endo: de todas maneras... Que haré?!  
Kido: solo aguanta hasta navidad, ya después se ira... Y echaras un polvo con Natsumi...  
Endo: quizás tengas razón... Pero no me gusta Natsumi!  
Kido: esta bien, tranquilo viejo... Pero que le compraras para Navidad?  
Endo: mañana iremos al Centro Comercial que esta en el pueblito y compraremos todos los regalos...  
Fudou: Tachimukai! Ven para acá... Necesito decirte algo del trato...- se va con Tachimukai después de decir esto  
Tobitaka: a donde irán?  
Kido: sabia que Fudou pertenecía al lado oscuro!  
Yodamaru: lado oscuro? Te matare Darth Marley!- dijo dirigiéndose junto a un sable de luz hacia Kido  
Kido: demonios! Puto Yodamaru!- dijo corriendo por toda la casa buscando una salida  
Mientras con Fudou y Tachimukai  
Tachimukai: así que eso es lo que le gusta a Haruna?  
Fudou: y eso es lo que le gusta a Fuyuka?  
Tachimukai: no creo que logres ser sensible alguna vez Fudou...  
Fudou: ja, lo haré todo por ella...  
Tachimukai: wow! Atsion poetica de Fudou el filoxofo!  
Fudou: ya callate! Ademas tu también tienes que cambiar... Hagamos una apuesta nueva... El que no logre cambiar y gustarle a su chica... Deberá usar un vestido durante la cena navideña!  
Tachimukai: ya te imagino en un vestido mañana- dijo mirando en su imaginación  
Fudou: si terminaste con tus fantasías yaoi conmigo... Me iré antes de quedar traumado- dijo llendose devuelta a la habitación  
Tachimukai: eh? Espérame!- dijo siguiendo su camino  
Todos se durmieron ya que mañana irían a los centros comerciales temprano antes de la cena navideña, para comprar los regalos de navidad, pero un chico rebelde quedo despierto, ese era Akio Fudou... Quien hizo la de Vladimir... Una paja y a dormir...  
Fudou: que gratificante se siente- dijo saliendo del baño para meterse en su cama  
Ya en su cama, el del mohicano cierra sus ojos y se dispone a dormir... Al cabo de unos minutos de sueño profundo, el chico es despertado por un individuo flotando encima de el  
Fudou: Eh? Mamá por que flotas encima de mi?- dijo con sus ojos entreabiertos  
?: Akio Fudouuuu!- dijo con un tono escalofriante  
Fudou: No mamá! No tuve nada que ver con la muerte del perro del vecino!- dijo aun medio dormido  
?: no soy tu madre idiota! Despierta ya!  
Fudou: EH? Por que flotas encima de mi?- dijo asustado y sorprendido  
?: soy el fantasma de la Navidad! Has sido malo Akio! No tienes espíritu navideño  
Fudou: y que harás? Decirle a Santa que me traiga carbon?  
Fantasma: si, y también puedo decirle que te lo meta por donde mejor te quepa  
Fudou: por la boca?- dijo bromeando el chico malo de Inazuma Japan  
Fantasma: olvídalo, vamos al grano! Mañana vendrán 3 espíritus mas! Y te harán ver tu pasado, presente y futuro!  
Fudou: hay si que miedo, y se puede saber por que vendrán a visitarme?  
Fantasmas: haber por donde empiezo... Maldades de Fudou este año, Pagina 1 de 1293984, Párrafo uno de 10000...- dijo sacando un libro mas grande que la barriga de Kabeyama  
Fudou: okok! Ya se que soy un malote! Pero creo que hay tipos peores...  
Fantasma: pero si mataste al perro de tu vecino!  
Fudou: Floffy? Ese perro es inutil, no aguanta balas...  
Fantasma: eres el mas buscado de Asia por tus crímenes federales en Vanuatu!  
Fudou: ahora matar niggas es ilegal? En que mundo vivimos?  
Fantasma: como sea, solo preparate para mañana...- dijo esfumandose  
Fudou: pufff debo dejar de fumar...- dijo volviendose a dormir  
A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despertaron temprano para hacer galletitas navideñas para los chicos  
Natsumi: Aki...  
Aki: si, Natsumi?  
Natsumi: como demonios se hacen estas galletas?!  
Aki: simplemente, agarras...- le explicaba a la de pelo marrón (creo que ese es el color)  
Pero cuando Aki le estaba explicando como se hacían, ella estaba viendo a su prima, la veía con una cara asesina propia de una tsundere enojada  
Aki: entendiste?- pregunto la de pelo negro  
Natsumi: eh?! Si, claro...- dijo obviamente mintiendo  
Aki se retiro a hacer sus galletas, pero Natsumi por andar mirando a su prima, no sabe hacerlas...  
Natsumi: como demonios se hacia? Ah ya se!- dijo echando unos ingredientes extraños a un tazón  
Tiempo después, los chicos bajan a desayunar, pero se encuentran con una sorpresa...  
Chicas: sorpresa!- gritaron sosteniendo cada una un plato lleno de galletas navideñas  
Endo: wow! Gracias! Vamos a probarlas!- dijo probando todas las bandejas junto a los demás... Hasta que llego la de Natsumi...  
Natsumi: tomen, las hice con un ingrediente especial- dijo con una sonrisa  
Los chicos la tomaron y probaron... Pero todos cayeron desmayados al suelo  
Aki: Natsumi que le echaste a las galletas?!- dijo horrorizada con la escena  
Natsumi: lo normal, harina, salsa, abono, sal, jamón y algo que creo que se llamaba cloroformo o algo así...  
Haruna: les pusiste cloroformo?!  
Natsumi: eso no es un aderezo para sopa?  
Haruna: es un somnífero! Y ademas... Por que le echarías algo de sopa a las galletas?  
Natsumi: no soy la mejor chef, ok? Es culpa de mis...  
Fuyuka: si tus cocineros, ya lo sabemos...  
Alice: pero como los despertaremos?  
Natsumi: tengo una idea... PONCHE GRATIS!  
Todos: ponche?! Donde?!- dijeron mientras se paraban en el acto  
Después de despertarse... Y de quemar las galletas de Natsumi, todos se fueron al centro comercial mas cercano a comprar los regalos de navidad...  
Cuando llegaron se dividieron en varios grupos...  
El primero comformado por Endo, Goenji, Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Fubuki se encontraba en una tienda para chicas buscando un regalo para que Endo diera a Natsumi  
Fubuki: que tal un vestido?  
Endo: no lo creo, tiene muchos ademas tiene que ser muy especial...  
Midorikawa: que tal una marmota?  
Kazemaru: que tal un póster del genial Yodamaru?  
Goenji: que tal gel para el cabello?  
Endo: que tal si hago que todos ustedes chupen limón?  
Midorikawa: al cabo de todo esto... Y Pánfilo?  
Kazemaru: cierto, no venia detrás?  
Fubuki: me dijo que iba a comprar un regalo para... En realidad no me dijo quien...  
Midorikawa: (seguro es para Ulvida! Tendré que ver que le comprara!) ehm... Recuerdo que... Le tengo que comprar... Helado a... Mi... Gato! Si comprarle helado a mi gato!- dijo balbuceando para luego irse a buscar al pelirrojo  
Mientras tanto en el segundo grupo, las chicas estaban caminando por el centro comercial... Pero Natsumi estaba adelantada al grupo, ya que estaba algo molesta con su prima Alice...  
Haruna: me siento mal por Natsumi...- dijo algo deprimida  
Alice: quiero disculparme con ella, pero cuando lo hago solo me odia mas- dijo cabizbaja y muy triste  
Fuyuka: pero si eso no fue tu culpa... Por que te sigue odiando?  
Alice: ella cree que si lo fue... No puedo culparla... Debe sentirse horrible...- dijo a punto de llorar  
Mientras tanto... Kido y Sakuma buscaban un regalo para Haruna y Fudou  
Kido: eso es! Ya tengo el regalo para Haruna!- dijo con el objeto en la mano  
Sakuma: y yo creo que tengo el de Fudou- dijo también con un objeto en la mano  
Kido: y dime... Que le regalaras?  
Sakuma: JTO V: la venganza de Carol Onsson*  
Kido: y por que le regalaras eso a Fudou?- dijo algo consternado  
Sakuma: elemental mi querido Kido...  
Flashback:  
Sakuma y Fudou estaban en una especie de masmorra  
Fudou: y que quiero?- dijo con un garrote en la mano  
Sakuma: JTO V!- dijo amarrado y todo golpeado  
Fudou: NO! Quiero el nombre completo!- dijo dandole con el garrote  
Sakuma: Ah! Mi cabeza!- dijo casi llorando  
Fudou: NO! Así no se llama!- dijo dandole otra vez  
Sakuma: JTO V: La venganza de Carol Onsson!- dijo gritando del dolor  
Fudou: y para cuando lo quiero?  
Sakuma: para navidad!  
Fudou: o si no?  
Sakuma: me darás mi marmota?  
Fudou: ya te dije que se murió!  
Sakuma: NOOO! Zendayooo!  
Fudou: Zendayo?  
Sakuma: así se llamaba...  
Fudou: como sea, si no me das el JTO V en Navidad te meteré este garrote en donde no brilla el sol!  
Sakuma: en la oscuridad?  
Fudou: si... Ahí...- dijo yéndose de ahí  
Sakuma: genial ahora me quede atrapado... Espera que es eso en la oscuridad? Es un conejo? Eso es un tigre?! Wahhhh! No! Mi pelo no!- dijo siendo devorado por el tigre de su "amigo"  
Fin de Flashback  
Kido: y como saliste vivo de ahí?  
Sakuma: el tigre me mordió... Y después de 3 horas de agonía... El tigre se contagio de pendejitis crónica y murió...  
Kido: como sea, paguemos esto...- dijo para irse hacia la caja para pagar junto a su amigo  
Mientras tanto, de vuelta con las chicas...  
De repente, Natsumi se detiene...  
Natsumi: Aki... Te necesito para algo... Me ayudarías?- dijo olvidando su enfado para decir con normalidad y sencillez  
Aki: s-seguro Natsumi...- dijo algo nerviosa sobre lo que le pedirá  
Natsumi: vamos a esa tienda...- dijo señalando una tienda a lo lejos  
Aki: pero y las demás?  
De repente de unos arbustos que habían dentro del centro comercial salieron 3 chicos... Esos eran Tachimukai, Fudou y Handa  
Haruna: eh? Que hacen aquí chicos?- dijo intrigada de ver a sus amigos salir de la nada  
Tachimukai: ehm... Estamos aburridos así que nos preguntábamos si...- dijo muy sonrojado y apenado el chico  
Fuyuka: si...?  
Fudou: si... Podrían pasar un rato con nosotros?- dijo también apenado y sonrojado  
Haruna: claro! Si quieren comemos algo no?  
Tachimukai: pues vamos- dijo agarrando un poco de confianza  
De ese modo, Haruna, Fuyuka, Fudou y Tachimukai se fueron hacia un café que estaba cerca de ellos...  
Alice: bueno supongo que me iré con ustedes...- pero al ver que Natsumi y Aki se habían ido, se dio cuenta que estaba sola... Pero con Handa...  
Alice: al parecer que solo quedamos los dos...  
Handa: eh?! H-hola! S-soy Sinichi Handa y s-soy un miembro d-del Raimon- dijo muy sonrojado y apenado el de cabello cafe  
Alice: wow! Estas rojo... Tienes fiebre?- dijo tocándole la cabeza, provocándole mas nervios al chico  
Handa: S-s-s-si! Digo n-no digo... AH! Perdón por eso... Es que cuando conozco a una chica me pongo nervioso- dijo rascando se la nuca  
Alice: que tierno! Eres divertido!- dijo amistosamente y con una gran sonrisa  
Handa: enserio lo soy?- dijo algo confundido  
Alice: claro! Que tal si vamos por helados?  
Handa: claro! Seria un placer!  
Alice: pero tu pagas no?- dijo en tono de burla  
Handa: si... Claro! (No tengo ni para un chicle... Que haré? Es bonita y le caigo bien... La ultima vez que paso esto fue...)  
Flashback:  
Handa estaba junto a una chica en una fiesta, los dos estaban sentados hablando...  
Handa: y dime... Te gusta el futbol?  
?: claro! Incluso lo juego!  
Handa: yo tambien! Y dime... Cual es tu nombre?  
?: me llamo Raul...  
Fin de Flashback  
Handa: (y desde ese día no volví a ser el mismo...)  
Mientras tanto con Aki y Natsumi...  
Estaban en una tienda buscando unos regalos...  
Aki: ya tienes el de Endo?  
Natsumi: si... Falta el de Alice... La verdad es que la quiero perdonar... Y quiero que nos hablemos de nuevo...  
Aki: quizá debamos buscar en aquella tienda...- dijo señalando una tienda a lo lejos  
Natsumi: tienes razón, vayamos...  
Mientras tanto con el grupo de Endo y compañía...  
Endo: demonios... He buscado en todas partes y no encuentro un regalo para Natsumi...- dijo muy deprimido  
Fubuki: aun queda tiempo... Sigamos buscando...  
Goenji: Endo... Alguna vez de conté la historia del chico que se llamaba Trisha?  
Endo: si, eso me dejo sin dormir por 3 días...  
Fubuki: cual es esa historia?  
Goenji: la historia de que un chico llamado Trisha le gustaba una horco llamada Zendaya... Y Trisha le regalo algo muy especial para navidad...  
Fubuki: que le regalo?  
Goenji: una operación de senos...  
Kazemaru: entonces Endo le regalara a Natsumi una operación de senos?  
Goenji: no pendejo! Déjame contar bien! Bueno por donde iba? Ah si! Entonces después de eso, Trisha y el horco echaron muchos polvos... Pero hubo un día en que Zendaya cambio a Trisha por un chino que le pago una transferencia de alma al cuerpo de Megan Fox...  
Fubuki: y que tiene que ver con esto?  
Goenji: que Nastumi solo utiliza a Endo para que le regale cosas para al final irse con un chino...  
Endo: eso no es verdad... Ademas por que se iría con un chino?  
Goenji: por que los negros le hacen tener problemas grandes y oscuros...  
Endo: como sea, solo sigamos buscando...  
Mientras tanto con el grupo de la cita doble  
Fudou: (recuerda ser amable... Pide tu la comida y trata bien al mesonero... Dale gracias... Y no quemes el restaurant) disculpe mesero, podría ser tan amable de venir hacia acá para hacer el pedido?- dijo como todo un señorito de la alta alcurnia  
Fuyuka: oh! Que caballeroso Fudou-kun...  
Fudou: n-no es nada Fuyuka- dijo levemente sonrojado  
Tachimukai: (demonios! Me esta adelantando Fudou! Tengo que actuar) etto... Quieren oír un chiste?  
Haruna: claro Tachi-kun- dijo asintiendo sonriente  
Tachimukai: (demonios! Ahora que hago? No pensé en llegar tan lejos...) ehm... Un oso se cayo y se pego... Les dio risa?  
Todos: no...  
Tachimukai: pos al oso tampoco!  
Fudou: (este tipo tiene retardo? Creo que ya se quien usara el vestido...)  
Haruna: jajajajajajajaja! Que gracioso Tachi-kun! Jajajajaja!- dijo riendo a carcajadas  
Fudou: (esta bien... No se si Haruna esta muy enamorada de Tachimukai... O es retrasada...)  
De repente el mesonero aparece dispuesto a tomar el pedido  
Mesonero: que desean ordenar jóvenes tórtolos...- dijo en tono de broma  
Todos: n-no somos pareja!- dijeron al unísono los chicos, que estaban apenados  
Mesonero: claro, claro... Ahora, que ordenaran?  
Fudou: (es mi oportunidad de ser un caballero!) ehm... Nos podría decir las especialidades de la casa?- dijo refinadamente  
Mesonero: bueno... El plato principal es el plato de luna de miel... También esta el servicio para amantes, el plato dulce amor, y uno para una persona que es el plato Manuela...  
Tachimukai: y por que aquí todos los platos tienen que ver con el amor?  
Mesonero: este es por que este es un restaurant para parejas...  
Todos: QUE?! PAREJAS?!- gritaron todos apenados y sonrojados  
Mesonero: claro tórtolos, ahora díganme que ordenaran?- dijo sacando una libreta  
Fudou: etto... Quizá si empezamos con unos aperitivos? Que dicen?  
Todos: s-si será lo mejor...- dijeron para evitar compartir plato  
Mesonero: oh! Gran elección! Les traeré unas tostadas para cuatro...  
Tachimukai: oh! Y cual es el nombre para ese platillo?  
Mesonero: el cuarteto...- dijo sonriente  
Todos: QUE?!- gritaron mal pensando el nombre del platillo  
Mesonero: será mejor que dejen de gritar o los echare a escobazos de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa risueña  
Mientras tanto con Endo y su pandilla de retrasados...  
Endo: es imposible buscarle un regalo a Natsumi- dijo apunto de llorar  
Kazemaru: ustedes no sabían que si tienen una maquina de Nientiendo* en su casa, son amigos del demonio y les da daño cerebral permanente?- dijo revisando su teléfono  
Goenji: si lo que dices es cierto, Megane es el propio Satanás...  
Fubuki: y tiene retardo severo... Aunque esto esta científicamente comprobado por los científicos de Vanuatu...  
Endo: y como demonios eso me ayudara?  
Goenji: la verdad es que ni Chuck Norris puede ayudarte ahora...  
Kazemaru: oigan, Midorikawa se ha tardado un rato no?  
Fubuki: quizá tengamos que ir a buscarlo a el y a Hiroto...  
Goenji: vayamos a buscarlo!  
Endo: y que paso con mi regalo?  
Goenji: cierto... No pos... Quedas solo, adiós!- dijo saliendo corriendo junto a Kazemaru y Fubuki  
Endo: genial! Ahora estoy solo en esto...  
?: oh! Endo-kun? Que haces aqui?- dijo una vos detrás de el  
Endo: oh! Alice? Que haces tu aquí?- dijo volteando a ver a la chica  
Alice: vengo a decirte algo...

* * *

Ehm... Si, si, se que ya paso navidad... Pero tuve un bloqueo mental severo xD eso sumado a mis estudios y actividades personales... Pero mejor tarde que nunca no? XD bueno... Espero MUCHOS Reviews :3 sino consigo 5 Reviews por lo menos... Pienso dejar esto... Ya que... Me disgusta que nadie aprecie el trabajo que yo hice... Quiero agradecer a Angylopez y MoonStoneIce por apreciar mi trabajo :D así que... Si gustan de mis fics y quieren que siga en esto... Aconsejo que no sean flojos y dejen Reviews... No los obligo, solo es algo que apreciaría mucho y de verdad me sacaría una sonrisa tremenda... Aunque no gusten de mi trabajo, dejen review, quizá me ayuden a mejorar :D

Ok... Dejando este discurso de lado... Haré unas preguntas Randoms para elpróximo capitulo (si es que hay xD)

1- que le dirá Alice a Endo?

2- algún día llegaran Ichinose y compañía a Japón?

3- que estarán haciendo Midorikawa y Panfilo? XD

4- Endo encontrara el regalo de Natsumi?

5- como les ira a Fudou, Tachimukai, Haruna y Fuyuka en su cita?

6- quien ganara la apuesta entre Fudou y Tachimukai?

7- que mierda se hicieron al llegar al centro comercial Megane, Kabeyama y compañía?

8- Natsumi se ira con el chino? XD


End file.
